


Hell in a blanket.

by Grimama (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blindness, Blood and Torture, F/M, Paranoia, Physical Abuse, Physical Disability, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Torture, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Grimama
Summary: After a quarrel with Chrom. Robin decides to leave the hideout tents just for a quick breather.  Although she knows the risk of roaming freely in the forest,  she convinced herself that it'd only be for 5 minutes. No harm, right? Until she catches a flashing bright light that catches her attention. No harm, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is like my first fanfic EVER ( no i did not go through the wattpad phase) so im being very cautious of the genres im adding in here, my specialty is angst (if i do say so myself) so its very angsty in order to make this less-shitty and enjoyable to am extent.
> 
> Enjoy :-)

"I can't believe Chrom, I can't believe the words that came out of his mouth!" Robin mutters to herself as she vigilantly walks out her tent .

 

_" We would be just fine if we hired a regular tactician, not one that bitches about anything and everything!"_

_" Me? Bitch about everything? Of Course! Did he forget who he married " Robins thinks to herself and ultimately realizes her mistake._

There were times where Robin infuriated Chrom, but it has never gotten this serious. Robin just wanted to make sure everything was perfect, a flawless plan she would loose hours of sleep over. Because she's felt like a total failure ever since Emm's....sacrifice. She'd rather go to hell and back, than to ever see Chrom that distraught again.

Robin stopped her line of thought when she realized that she had gone farther out than intended. Ever so grateful that she hasnt ran into a band of risen yet.

" Great, now I have to-" Robins speech abruptly came to a stop when she was nearly blinded by a flashing neon-yellow light.

" W-what in Naga's name?!" Robin practically screeched,  suprised her voice didn't echo.

She naively followed the flashing light until she turned, and noticed she stopped at a cave she had not recognized. 

"What? How did my map miss this? If there was a cave here, I definitely would have marked it! Could use for a good hiding stop, but it's totally black...."  Robin muttered to herself.

With her being done mentally marking where the cave was at. She heard footsteps. 

She reached for her tomes , to realize she was in her nightgown. They were in her cloak.  _Drats!_  

But to her sudden realization,  if her tomes weren't here, then her levin sword would _definitely_ not be here.

As she heard the footsteps come closer, she panicked. 

"Ah shit, what do I do? What will I do?" she muttered to herself as she scanned the forest soil for anything that can be classified as a weapon. 

"Worry not , little bird," A voice too painfully familiar to Robin. And she hoped to God that it was just a common voice, or maybe a very unfunny prank.

"It's just me, your sister " The voice said as the footsteps came closer, and the face became more visible. 

Robin shivered as she immediately recognized the sandy-white hair and that olived tone skin. That and, she only had one person who she'd ungracefully call a sister.

 

_Aversa._

Although Robin could easily overpower Aversa with her tomes and sword. The gag is this time,  she was unarmed and vulnerable. Which made Aversa totally terrifying .

"Hello there, why is my pretty little sister traveling without any weapons? For a tactician,  that was quite the foolish move!" Aversa laughed,  mocking Robin in attempt to anger her.

"Don't you ever call me your sister, you wretched beast!" Robin gritted out her teeth. 

Aversa scoffed. 

"You know, without your tomes. You aren't that intimidating. You are squirming like a worm. "

Robin face flushed with fear. Aversa was armed, fully. And Robin just looked like she was going to go to sleep, she was dressed in a thin white gown with ruffles at the end.

"You know what we do with worms? We crush them, but unfortunately for you. You are quite the disobedient worm, so I'll make sure your sins are acknowledged. Each and every single one of them" Aversa exclaimed joyfully as she reached for her tomes.

" And we will start with  _this_!"

Aversa laughed as she pulled out Goetia, and struck Robin in her eyes.

 

* * *

"I can't believe Robin, I can't believe her!" Chrom exclaims as he paces around in his tent.

"Yeah maybe what I said was out of line, but I wasn't entirely wron-"

"CHROM CHROOOMMMM" Lissa scream out, as she busted into his tent without warning. 

"Lissa?! For Nagas sake , I could've been mas-"

"Chrom! Have you seen Robin?"

"I, well, we just had an argument. " Chrom said nervously as he unconsciously scratched the back of his head.

"Chrom?! What'd you do to her?"

" What? It was entirely her fault!" He lied.

" Maybe that explains why she..." 

" Why she what?" Chrom said with slight agitation in his voice.

"Chrom, im going to put it simply. She's gone. Me and Libra were going to surprise her with some cookies and tea but then we noticed she wasn't in her tent.  We then searched around every corner of the camp until her tea  gone cold." 

"Robin is probably just taking a breather somewhere, I know her, she will be here by the time we wake up." Lissa added to soothe Chrom, before he could panic.

 

"...I  _suppose_ you're right." Chrom concluded as he flopped on his bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"  **AGHH!** " Robin screamed as she took a painful blow to her eyes.

Robin knew her eyes were still intact. But why couldn't she see anything?

She furiously blinked, and stopped when she heard Aversa's footsteps come closer.

She shivered with fear, she couldn't see! She didn't know what Aversa was going to do to her next.

"W-where are you? W-what a-are you going to do to me?" Robin barley managed to let out as the pain of Aversa's Goetia throbbed heavily in her eyes.

" Oh dear me, sister. I did not wish to blind you. I wanted you to see the way I'm going to dismember your body. But I guess since I've took your sight away. You already paid for one of your sins. " Aversa scoffed out.

"M-my sins, what s-sins?" Robin timidly released from her mouth.

" The way you  _looked_ at Chrom , so lovestruck,  as he dethroned Gangrel."

Robins eyes widened with fear.

"Now, the next sin....hmm, i took this one  _very personally_ , you , are your wretched arcfire tome."

Robin soon grew to confusion 

_What about my tome?_

She soon jumped as she felt a bit of heatness near her breasts.

" Your damned tome! You lit my back on fire, it left a pretty nasty scar. And it angers me that you don't remember this encounter. I'll just let you have a taste." Aversa laughed as she drew the flames closer and soon lit Robin on fire.

The pain was unbearable,  Robin already had fresh wounds from the previous battle. And now they were being scorched by a burning fire

" **PLEASE PUT IT OUT! PLEASE! PLEASE ! PLEASE!"**

Aversa's laugh was sickening , and loud, echoing through Robins head. Along with the thought of

_It hurts, it hurts, Naga, please! Help, it hurts, i can't see. I can't breathe,  all i hear is laughter,  please please please please please please please please plea-_

Robin luckily ( and also unluckily) blacked out.

* * *

 

It was morning. And Chrom immediately sat up and quickly dressed himself. He also had Libra brew her favorite tea as an apology gift.

Once he looked presentable, he stormed out of his tent and headed over to Robins.

 

"Hello? Robin, it's me Chrom." 

"Ahem, HELLO ROBIN."

"Rooobbbiiinnn, I know you are still mad, but I brought you some peach tea! Your favorite!

_Ugh, why isn't she answering? I still feel awfully weird barging into a Lady's tent. Even though, we are married and have two kids. But she is leaving me no choice. Plus , ive seen her naked even before we were dating.  Gods Chrom, just shut up and enter._

"Okay Robin. You are leaving me no choice! Im busting in.."

She was no where to be found.

 

 

 


	2. A little "shocking"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short, but i promise the next ones will be longer !

_Stay calm Chrom, stay calm. She's an early bird. She's probably just eating to her hearts content in the mess hall._

Chrom began frantically fast-walking to the mess hall, he seen the vast majority of the shepherds eating at the large table in the center of the room.

He was scanning the room for Robin, until he realized he was starting a bit to long.

   


"Uh..Chrom, you look like a broken machine," Sully half-joked as she shifted out her chair to get up.

"What's up Cap?" Sumia exclaimed with the biggest smile on her face.

_Dammit, i have no time for this._

"I was just wondering if you have seen Robin." Chrom's voice had the hint of irritation in it. Which made Sumia's smile drop.

As to which, Chrom realized. And he pinched his nose ( a habit he got from Robin) to try and calm down the panic rising in his chest.

"Ah, no. I-I am just looking for her."

  Sully scratched her head. And turned back for a second, and then looked back at Chrom.

"Well, she hasn't walzted her two pigtails in here yet. Have you checked her tent?" 

  Chrom didn't know where it came from, but Chrom felt a sudden wave come through him. And it wasnt a good wave, he just wanted to sling each and every single Shepherd out the window. 

_I have a weird feeling about this whole Robin situation.  And I don't like it one bit, its irritating to have this feeling._

" Mhm, I-I , am just going to g-go now."

Chrom turned from Sully and headed for the door until he felt soft hands gripping his shoulder. He secretly hoped it was Robin.

"Dear Naga, Chrom, you are pale!" Libra calmly gushed. 

"And you are trembling!" Sumia added.

"And you've turned into a stuttering mess!" Lissa babbled. And Chrom shot her a look screaming. 

_"You should have an idea as to why im like this!"_   


And as if Lissa got the memo, she shakily, yet hurriedly responded by coming up Chrom's ear.

" Has Robin returned?"

Chrom gently shook his head.

"Alright Chrom,  come here I have a plan." 

Lissa then grabbed Chrom's arm, rushing him out the room. But just before they actually left, Lissa sent a quick playful, yet, serious wink to Libra. (He was the only other one who knew about Robins disappearing).

* * *

_Where am I? What am I? Who am I? My whole body is throbbing . I can't see..Are my eyes even open?_   


__"I see you're awake, little bird." Aversa scorns.

_It all suddenly came back to me. Like one gods damn terrible boomerang_. 

"You look so pretty with all those scorns. They cover your face, your torso, your whole body." She laughs , so so so perilously.

_She's, s-shes the one. She burned me, she took my vision. She took me from the shepherds, my kids, my husband._   


Robin opens her mouth to protest, only to have cacophonous barley intelligible words escape. 

" You. W-why? Why are you doing this to m-me?"

All that came to Robins ear was a hum and the sound of water. Was she pouring water? 

" Little girl, you will need lots of rest and water."

_What? She didn't even answer my question.  And why is she being so..nice? No, no, no she burned me , she took my vision.  She took ME._   


Robin tensed up , suddenly on guard. Narrowing her eyes as if she were to narroe them far enough,  her vision would return. 

"Relax robin, im going to bring you back _home_ "

_Home? I had no place I could call home before the Shepherds_   


"H-home? Plegia is not, and will never be my home!" 

Robin immediately wished she had stayed silent. Though she was blind, she could sense and feel, deep through her blood. A menacing aura.

She heard Aversa purr, as she heard bones cracking closer to Robin's face, she only knew it as a fact that Aversa was close and planning something. 

"  _Oh ho,_ it seems you dont remember who your real family is dear sister.  I oh so hate to do this."

_Do what? Do what?! Please leave me be, please don't hurt me again._   


Robin tried to force out said words. But it was far to late.

" I guess I'll just have to  **make** you remember. " Aversa laughed.

All Robin heard was mumbling . She already knew what was going to go down.

" _Please,_ please don't do this," Robin pleaded.

Robin heard cackling,  like..lightning..

_Lightning?!_   


"Please Aversa! Please don't do this, we can talk!" 

Robins pleads eventually came to an abrupt stop and she felt hot, searing, volts shock her whole body.

" **AVERSA! STOP STOP STO- AHH!"**

Robin let out a blood curdling scream that could probably make a cat go deaf.

Aversa soon then decided to ask a question.

"Who's your true family? Who do you belong to?"

Robin let out nothing but heavy wheezing,  like she had ran 50 marathons in a fortnight. 

" Don't make me ask  **again**." Aversa's tone was still in a calm but sour tone.

" Your family or the  _Shepherds?_ "

__Robin went silent. And Aversa was impatient, and she also knew exactly what to do to get her Robin to speak.  


But first, to make sure Robin doesn't run away.  _Im suprised she hasn't at this point. She wasn't tied up or anything, maybe that's a good sign._

Robin was silent, besides her tears sounding like raindrops and her breathing was more jagged. 

"Robin, I have a _surprise_ for you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i was reluctant on letting this out. Because this chapter is MEANT to be lackluster, because its the rising action as to what is about to happen next chapter. And i didnt want to disappoint. I hope this chapter isnt unbearable.   
> Thanks for your hits,kudos,and feedbacks :^)

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to criticize cause this isnt the last you'll see of me :-)


End file.
